Untamed Angel
by EliteDragonSlayer
Summary: well, this is it. last chapter. i almost started crying when i wrote this chap. not sayin' why. but people, don't worry, i am workin' on a sequal so don't get the mob warmed up yet. please? any way, R/R please.
1. First Encounter

  
  
  
  
*Untamed Angel*  
  
  
  
  
*Earth*  
A teen was preparing for something. She had on a backpack, dark clothes,   
and her light-chestnut, shoulder-length hair hid her face from view. She   
would have looked normal if it wern't for the 3 and 1/2 foot sword hanging   
from a belt strapped around her waist.  
Once she felt she was ready, she held out a blood-red pendant and a bright light filled the room. When it lifted, the teen had vanished.   
  
*Woods outside Fanalia, Gaea*  
A male teen was sitting in a small clearing, staring into the flickering   
flames of his campfire, the sparks reflecting in his deep amber eyes. He had   
been out in the woods for 5 days and would return to his country tomorrow.  
  
The teen landed and looked around. She grinned slyly when she realized   
where she was.  
"Gaea." was the only word that crossed her lips. She looked around, decided on a direction, and started exploring.  
  
The boy was growing tired and was trying hard to stay awake when he   
heard footsteps approaching.He turned and waited to see who was coming. Soon, a figure came into view. He thought it was a traveler, but noticed something gleaming at the stranger's waist. He realized it was a sword. He watched as the person walked with a slight limp and spotted a deep wound in their leg. The person stopped and got to their knees to examine the injury. He got up to see if he could be of some help.   
  
The girl had just noticed a bad cut in her leg and was now looking it over   
when she felt someone place thier hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw   
a boy around the same age as her (17) telling her to follow him. He led her to   
a camp site where he treated the wound. She thanked him and studied the   
flames in the fire. *I can't stay here for very long. There's somewhere I have to be that's more important then sitting here with-hey!! That's a royal sword of Fanalia!!* She looked at the teen. *He's the king of Fanalia?! But he's only 17! Why is he a king at such a young age?* She then decided that she needed to keep going and stood up. The boy fixed his powerful gaze on her.  
"Sit down." He ordered. *Even his voice sounds royal.* She thought,   
smirking.   
"Sorry your Highness, but there's somewhere else I have to be." And she turned and started to leave. She heard him getting up but didn't stop. He ran ahead and faced her, sword drawn.  
"I don't like your attitude. Now go back." She smirked and drew her sword.  
"You're going to have to do better then just ordering me around to get me to   
do what you want." And she brushed her hair out of her face. The boy stared   
at her in surprise.   
"You're a woman?" She smirked.  
"You men are all the same. You all think that you're the only ones who can fight, and are shocked when you find a woman who can handle a sword as   
well." He bit his lip.  
"I don't want to fight, but I will if I have to."  
"Go ahead, I'm not worried. I would enjoy seeing your skill." The boy was surprised. It was almost as if she wanted to fight. He sighed and drove at the   
girl, who stood her ground. Their swords met at the boy swore the girl was grinning.  
She was. It had been a long time since she'd battled someone, and the king seemed to be a worthy opponet.   
Suddenly, she sent his sword flying, embedding it into a near-by tree and   
had her sword pressed to his throat. "Maybe next time you won't be foolish   
enough to get into another battle that you can't handle." He didn't respond,   
just stood there, breathing hard and glaring at her. She pulled   
away, put away her sword and turned to leave. Suddenly she felt a sharp   
strike of pain and fell to her knees. The last thing that ran through her head before blacking out was: Good move.   
The boy walked over to the unconcious form and got down to his knees   
beside her. *I hope I didn't kill her.* He felt guilty. He didn't like attacking opponets from behind, he felt it was cheating. But he had to stop her. If he   
hadn't, she might have made the injury even worse. He turned her over and brushed the strands of hair out of her face and studied her in shock. *I still   
can't believe I was beaten by a woman!*   
He picked her up and carried her over to his fire. The boy layed her down, removed her sword and backpack, sat down beside her and placed her things   
on the other side of him. He then studied the fire while waiting for her to wake up.  
  
The girl came around and the first thing she noticed was the pain. It felt as   
if someone was twisting a dagger in the middle of her neck. She then noticed   
the fire and sat up, causing the pain to increase.   
"You shouldn't try to sit up." A rich voice to her right said quietly. She turned and saw the boy she battled earlier staring at the fire. She ignored him and   
sat all the way up.   
"What did you do with my sword?!" She demanded.   
"You'll get it back after I ask some questions." He said, not looking away   
rom the fire. "What's your name? "  
"Why do you care!?" He turned and glared at her.  
"Do you want your sword back or not?!" She sighed in defeat.  
"It's Hitomi."  
"Where do you come from?"  
"I came from the Mystic Moon, but I originally lived in Fanalia." She saw   
a look of surprise come over him, but it quickly disappeared. "You know my name, what's yours?  
"It's Van." He muttered. "Any more questions?"  
"Yes, when do I get my sword back?!"   
"After this last question." He turned and grabbed her sword. Van pulled it   
out slightly until the crest showed. "This is an Asturian sword. If you're from Fanalia, how'd you get ahold of it?"   
"My father trained me when I was 5, and at one point he was serving the   
King of Asturia, and the king rewarded him with that sword. He already had  
a sword, so he gave that one to me when I was being trained. NOW can I   
have my sword back?!" Van tossed her sword and backpack to her in   
response.  
"What are you doing in Gaea?"  
"I'm seeking revenge for my family because Zaibach's Dilandau Albato   
killed them 4 years ago." She said queitly, fire igniting in her eyes at her   
mention of Dilandau.  
"And how do you plan on doing that?"   
"By joining Zaibach. That way I'll be closer to Dilandau and can attack   
when he doesn't expect it. What are you doing out here alone?"   
"I wanted some time away from the castle." he said quietly. She could see   
he didn't want to talk about it, so she stopped talking and stared up at the sky   
as she layed back.  
  
The next morning, Van woke up to find Hitomi was missing. He looked   
around and found her in a small clearing a few meters away. He stood up, walked over and leaned against a tree a ways away to watch her.  
She was practicing with her sword and Van noticed that she was a lot better then she had let on. He watched as she slashed at the long grass at her feet, making a clean 4 foot cut through the thick weeds. She moved with fluid   
motions, the sword slicing through the air. At one point, the blade moved fast enough that he couldn't see it. He could tell she had been practicing hard.   
She was breathing hard and her clothes were slightly damp. He wondered   
how far she would push herself. He noticed slashes in the tree he was leaning against and realized she had been practicing on it. He turned back towards Hitomi and saw she had stopped and was leaning against her sword, her   
back to him. He walked over and touched her shoulder. She jumped and   
whipped around, sword point resting directly on his heart.   
"VAN!!!!! Don't ever do that!" she said, relief coming over her.  
"Sorry." He said, barely breathing until she removed the sword.  
"That's alright. Something you want?" she asked, putting her sword away.  
"I want to know if you've already got plans on where you're going, because   
if you don't, you could head back to Fanalia with me."  
"Thanks, but I already have plans on where I'm headed."   
With this, Van packed up and left, and Hitomi headed towards Zaibach's capital.  
  
After she had been walking for 20 minutes, she heard horseshoes behind   
her, but she ignored them and kept moving. There were two of them. Soon   
they sounded like they were a few meters behind her. They quickened for a   
few paces, then stopped. One called out for her to stop, but she ignored it and kept going. Suddenly, somebody grabbed her from behind. She ripped out her   
sword, whipped around, and slashed the stranger on the shoulder in one swift movement. She saw his face and got down on her knees, head down. "Forgive me, Lord Dilandau, I did not know it was you." Dilandau glared at her, then studied his injured arm, his hand clamped over his shoulder, blood seeping   
over it.  
"Calm down, Dilandau. Can't you see she's sorry?"  
"SHE ?! Are you saying a WOMAN injured me?!" Dilandau seemed even more angered at this. He looked down at her. "Who trained you?"  
"My father, sir." she answered, not daring to look up for fear Dilandau   
would see the anger burning in her eyes. Folken took Dilandau by the arm.   
"Dilandau, this woman may be of use to us. She was able to injure you, so   
she must have some skill." Dilandau jerked his arm out of Folken's grasp and looked back at Hitomi.   
"Where are you headed?"  
"I was on my way to Zaibach's capital to see if I could join your team of Dragon Slayers, sir." Dilandau eyed her suspiciously, then turned towards his horse.   
"Follow me." he muttered as he mounted his horse and rode ahead. Hitomi started to follow on foot, but was surprised when she felt Folken's metal arm circle her waist and lift her up. He grinned at her shocked expression and said quietly,  
"I't's quite a distance to the fortress, I don't think you want to walk all the   
way there." She blushed and looked away as they followed Dilandau. 


	2. Challenging Lord Dilandau

  
  
  
*Untamed Angel*  
~2~  
  
  
  
  
*Vione*  
Hitomi looked around at her new surroundings. She was now on the Vione   
and had 15 pairs of surprised eyes trained on her as she followed Folken   
down the hall. He opened a door and she walked into a fancy room. The bed   
had silk sheets and blankets, which were blood-red, there was a door on the   
opposite wall that she guessed led to her bathroom, there were 2 dressers and  
a desk. The huge window turned out to be two clear doors that led to her   
balcony, and when she went out onto it, she could see Dilandau's balcony   
around 15 feet away from hers. She walked back into the room when Folken called out to her.   
"This is the room you will be staying in until Dilandau decides what to do   
with you." She watched him leave, then walked back out to the balcony.  
Leaning against the railing, she watched as the forest below her give way to   
an ice-blue lake. She felt tension on her back, but shook her head. *Not here.   
I can't let them out here.* After a while the tension faded. She noticed   
movement to her left and watched as Dilandau walked out onto his balcony.  
She studied his face. He seemed to be concentrating on something. He looked   
at her and she quickly looked back down to the lake. She could feel his gaze looking her over. For the longest time he stood there, staring at her. Finally   
he turned his gaze to the ground for a moment, then walked back into his   
room. She sighed in relief and stared at the sky for a while. After 10 minutes  
or so, she turned to go back into the room and ran into Dilandau, who   
smirked and wrapped his arms around her back before she could pull away.   
She looked at him startled and he grinned again, causing her to blush   
and turn away.   
"You wouldn't happen to know where Folken is, would you?" He said, laughing silently.   
"N-no." she said quietly. He pulled away and walked towards the door, but stopped in the doorway and looked at her. Her back was to him and she was looking at the sky. A strange feeling came over him, but he quickly shook it off and left her alone.   
For the next 4 days, Dilandau was starting to like this strange girl more   
and more. She would obey, but if you pushed her too far, she would turn on   
you instantly and start to tell you off.  
That night, Hitomi had trouble falling to sleep. She was too nervous.   
Dilandau had decided that in order to tell if she should join or not, she would battle him. If she won, she got to stay. If not, she didn't want to think about the consequences. She got off her bed and walked over to her balcony. What if she   
didn't win? Standing on the balcony, she watched the moon slip in and out   
from behind clouds. Hitomi heard her door open and turned to see Dilandau   
walk in, then turned back to the balcony. She listened as he walked over to the balcony and leaned against the door, watching her. She could once again   
feel his gaze studying her, and it was making her edgy. Finally she lost her control and turned around.  
"What is it?!" she snapped. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.  
This angered her even more and she walked up to him until she was directly in   
front of him. "Are you going to answer me or just stand there?" Finally he responded quietly,  
"You have some nerve to talk to me like that." She sighed.  
"At least you're speaking." She turned away and walked over to the railing. Crossing her arms and leaning them against the railing, she listened to Dilandau's footsteps as he approached her. He leaned on the railing beside   
her and looked at her. She ignored him and watched the land below them. Dilandau looked up at the midnight black sky above them. Hitomi finally   
looked at him and noticed him studying the sky. She looked up as well in time  
to see a falling star streak by. She looked at the fading lake and said quietly,"They say that every time a falling star passes, that means that 2   
people have fallen in love without even knowing it." Dilandau looked at   
her in surprise and she laughed. "Don't ask why I said that. I truly don't   
know myself." She looked up at the sky again, this time unaware of Dilandau's eyes streaking over her body again. He straightened up, walked over to her  
and put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump  
"I look forward to battling you tomorrow. You seem like a worthy opponant."  
"Is that all you came out here for?" She questioned quietly. He smirked and said quietly,   
"No, I'd also like to see you go back inside. You can't battle if you're half asleep." She studied him, laughed and said,  
"Alright, SIR, I'll go to bed." He bit his lip to hold back a laugh and left.  
  
The next morning, Dilandau caught sight of Hitomi practicing on her   
balcony. He was pleased to see she was better then he thought. She noticed   
him and swung around to face him, sword resting on his heart.   
"Something you want?" she asked.  
"No, I was just watching." He answered. "Why? You don't like people watching you?"   
"It's not that. Usually when people stare at me, they have a reason. But I guess YOU'ER special." He smirked.   
"Very funny. Actually I did want to ask you something."   
"And what is that?"  
"Exactly why do you want to join Zaibach?" He asked as he entered her   
room. She shut the door behind him and sat on the bed.   
"I don't know, I guess partly because I wanted to and because I have no   
where else to go, what with my parents both dead." Dilandau noticed her fingering a small, blood-red charm that was hanging off her neck.  
"What's this?" He asked, brushing his fingers against the pendant.  
"This? I've had this for a long time. My mother gave it to me."   
"Your battle with me will be starting soon. I will see you then." He then left her to continue practicing.  
The moment he entered his room and sat down, Gaddi entered.  
"Sir? 1/2 an hour until your battle."  
"If there's another half hour until it starts, then how come you're telling me NOW?!"   
"Sorry sir." He bowed and left. Dilandau raked his fingers through his hair, muttering about "useless Dragon Slayers". He stood up and walked over to   
his bed, pulled off his shirt and fell on top of his bed. Staring at the canopy,   
he thought about his upcoming battle with Hitomi. Why was he doing   
this? She was a woman, why did he want her on his team of Slayers?   
Dilandau rolled over onto his stomach and layed his head on his arms. After a moment, he stood up again and walked out onto his balcony. He looked over   
to Hitomi's balcony and saw her sitting on the railing. Dilandau jumped and looked at her again. He could have sworn she had titanium-white wings   
coming out of her back and feathers floating to the floor. He shook his head   
and looked at her again. She seemed normal, and there weren't any feathers   
on the ground. Dilandau shook his head and walked back into his room.   
"Why in the name of Gaea did I just imagine Hitomi with wings?" he   
muttered to himself. His door opened and Gaddi entered again.  
"Lord Dilandau? It's time for your battle."   
"I'll be down in a minute." He muttered. Gaddi left and Dilandau pulled   
his shirt on, grabbed his sword, then left.   
When he entered the battling room, he could see Folken in the room as well. *Oh great. He's going to pick apart my battle after we're done, I just know   
it!* Dilandau glared at Folken that clearly said what he thought of his being here, but Folken ignored him. Hitomi was leaning back against the wall, her   
eyes closed, with her sword across both of her shoulders and her arms draped over her sword. She looked up as she heard Dilandau approaching and   
walked over so they were both in the middle of the room.   
"Well Lord Dilandau, I only have one request." She said as she pulled her sword out of it's casing and tossed the case aside.  
"And what would that be?"  
"Don't go easy on me!" With that she drove so fast at him that he almost   
didn't have time to block it. She hit his sword with such amazing strength   
that he was knocked off balance and almost fell back. He was shocked at her strength. He looked into her eyes and saw a burning fire of excitement in them.   
He ignored it and pushed her back. She recovered and charged at him again. Once again he blocked it then swung at her. She ducked under the blade   
and struck him in the stomach with her foot. Dilandau stumbled back and   
gripped his stomach. He saw her swing at him out of the corner of his eye   
and barely got his sword up in time. She swung her sword over and over, crashing into his sword every time. Everytime she hit his sword, he stepped   
back. Soon she had him up against the wall and her sword was against his   
neck. "Looks like there's a female on your team now, right Lord Dilandau?"   
He was too out of breath to answer and his stomach still hurt quite alot. Dilandau was shocked at how she had changed so much during the battle.   
He sank down to the floor, still breathing hard. "I'm sorry I had to be so hard   
on you but it was the only way I could win. You alright?" She asked as she   
held out a hand to help him up. He stared at her hand, then sighed, grabbed   
her hand and stood up. She put her sword away, fastened it around her waist, then walked away. Dilandau watched her leave, then looked at Folken. He   
seemed just as surprised. Folken turned to Dilandau.  
"She seems to be as close to your equal as we'll get. She might be even   
better then she has revealed."  
"What does that mean?" Dilandau demanded.  
"I'm saying she might be more powerful then you. She even seems to have a larger attitude then you. I suggest you take caution. It isn't very often that   
a commandar has a soldier more powerful then himself." He left Dilandau   
alone to think abaout what just happened.  



	3. Secret Revealed

  
  
Untamed Angel 3  
  
  
  
Hitomi walked through the hall towards her room, ignoring the Dragon Slayers that were watching her. Miguel, one of the Dragon Slayers, paused in front of her.  
"Who won? If you don't mind me asking." She seemed surprised at first, then smirked.  
"No, I don't mind." She pushed past, then turned around and walked backwards while watching him. "I won." Miguel was shocked, then laughed.  
She smiled and closed the door behind her. She sat at her desk, leaned back   
on the hind legs of her chair, then put her feet up on her desk, and closed her eyes. After a while, she set her chair backto it's original position and opened a drawer. "There has to be something to do around here besides battle."There   
was a thick pad of paper in this drawer. She pulled it out and opened it. All   
the pages were blank. She checked the drawer for anything else and saw a   
thin, book-like pad. She opened it and realized it was a journal. "But who's is it?" she wondered out loud.Hitomi layed back on her bed and started to read:  
  
  
  
  
Red, 26th moon  
  
I've now joined Zaibach, dispite the numerous rumours said about Lord Folken. He hasn't done anything to prove any of them are true. Biore insists that I don't judge him on my first impression. All the Dragon Slayers are punished severly, but they still respect Lord Folken and would give up their own life if it would preserve his.   
Raksha seems to be the one who suffers Lord Folken's wrath the most. He'll punish   
her for things that, with the others, he would usually ignore. I have become friends with Raksha, Deje, and Biore. They seem to understand what I went through to get here. They probably went through the same thing. We're going to war in 4 days. I'm nervous,   
yet excited. I love going into battle, feeling the adrenaline rushing through my body, taking the place of my blood inside my veins.  
  
"This person sounds alot like Lord Dilandau" Hitomi muttered to herself.  
  
Red, 31st moon  
Several of our men are severly injured. Biore has a broken leg, Raksha has 5 broken ribs, Deje's chest is wrapped from a bad sword injury, and I had my back cut open, and my hand is wrapped from the middle of the lower arm to my wrist, which makes writing in here alot harder. But I'll grow used to it. My wrist may be permanatly injured. I'm hoping it won't, or I'll have some trouble handling a sword.  
  
"I wonder if this person is still alive"  
  
Green, 18th moon.   
  
I've been to busy to further my journal, but things have calmed down. This will be a short entry, becuase my hand still hurts and we're heading down to the market in Asturia today. Lord Folken actually has become slightly kinder then before. I think he was nervous about our battle and took it out on us, but Deje says he's being nicer to me because he has a soft spot for attractive women. He knows how to make me blush!  
  
"Well, now I know this isn't Lord Dilandau."   
  
  
Blue, 23rd moon  
This will be my last entry. There have been some strange men in dark cloaks wandering around, like their looking for someone, and it turns out to be me. I've heard of these men. They're sorcerers and some people even say they perform experiments on people. I'm not sure if that's true, but if it is, I'm the next victim. They don't seem to like Lord Folken very much, I'm not sure why. They're coming for me in a few hours and I fear I won't be coming back.  
  
Celena ^o~   
  
"Celena?! Who's that?" She closed the book and stood up, then walked over   
to the desk and put the journal back where she had found it. She should ask someone about it, but she'd wait until she knew the people here better.   
Dilandau was having trouble sleeping, so he left his room and started to wander around the Vione. He passed Hitomi's room and saw the door was   
open. He looked in only to find the room empty. Then he noticed a folded   
piece of paper on her desk. Dilandau unfolded it.   
  
Lord Dilandau,  
I couldn't sleep so you can probably find me   
somewhere around the Vione.  
  
Hitomi   
  
Dilandau smirked.   
"Does she honestly think she can wander around the Vione in the middle of   
the night, and then correct it by simply leaving me a note?" He tossed it back onto the desk and left her room. "Now where could she have gone?"  
*45 minutes later*  
Dilandau entered the hanger of the Vione to find Hitomi sitting on his guymelef's arm and staring outside to the field they were currantly below. He leaned back against the wall, watching her with a smirk on his face. She stood   
up on the arm of the guymelef after a while and jumped down, landing   
smoothly on her feet. Hitomi walked over to the edge of the hanger and looked down. Dilandau unfolded his arms and straightened up. *What in the name   
of Gaea is she planning to do?!* He watched as she closed her eyes and   
seemed to be concentrating on something. Dilandau then noticed that she had   
an open-back shirt on. *Why did she change into that? That can't be the outfit she wears to bed since she still has her leather pants on.* Dilandau heard the sound of flesh splitting and he watched in absolute shock as two platinum   
wings burst out of Hitomi's back. Dilandau closed his eyes, shook his head and looked up at the hanger edge, but Hitomi wasn't in sight. He looked around, searching for her but he couldn't spot her. Then someone behind him cleared their throat loudly. He swallowed hard and turned slowly. Hitomi was   
standing behind him, arms crossed, eyes flaring with inner anger, feathers fluttering around both of them. The look in her eyes almost melted his spine   
with a knife-edge feeling of fear. He swallowed again and looked at her wings which at the moment were folded back. She fanned them out and he found   
himself drawn to study them. After a moment, she said in such a hushed   
whisper that he could barely decipher it.  
"I guess you have discovered my true form, Lord Dilandau." she refolded her wings and smirked at the slight shiver he felt as a strong wind whipped back   
her hair and stirred the feathers on the ground, as well as pull out others from her wings. For the longest moment, they just stood there, not moving except for the wind stirring at their feet. Finally he remembered to breathe and looked down at the floor. She refolded her wings and cleared her throat again with enough force that Dilandau took the hint and looked up at her. He saw the   
anger in her eyes had softened and this surprised him. His eyes showed he was confused so she explained. "You're not the first one who has discovered who I really am. Many people have found out my secret. But I don't have to worry about them talking." She started towards the door. "After all, dead men don't talk." The tone in her voice let Dilandau know that if he let it out, he'd be   
joining them. When she had entered the Vione and was out of sight, Dilandau  
sighed.  
"I can tell she is going to be a handfull. This will be interesting."   
*The next morning*  
Dilandau entered the training room and looked around. All of his Dragon Slayers were working out, except Hitomi. She was leaning against the wall the same way she had been when she'd battled him. Dilandau sighed and ran a   
hand through his hair, then watched as she walked over to Miguel, who had   
just finished and was sitting on the bench. She started to talk to him and he looked up at her, leaning back against the wall. She pointed to Shesta and   
Viole, who were sparring, as if she were asking why. Miguel answered and   
what she said next seemed to be a challange. He looked up at her as if she was suggesting they take on Asturia by themselves. He must have rejected since he was too tired, because she hit him on the back of the head and walked away. Miguel rubbed the back of his head and watched her as she walked around   
the room, talking to the Dragon Slayers as they continued to train. Dilandau came over then. "If you're not going to train, you can at least make yourself   
useful. Put the weights that Folken was using to train his men away." Several   
of the Dragon Slayers gasped. Viole slowly approached Dilandau.   
"Lord Dilandau, it takes 2 Dragon Slayers to lift those weights. Are you sure  
she should-" Dilandau shot him a look that quickly shut him up.   
"Fine, I don't care." She answered. All the Dragon Slayers stared at her   
and Dilandau instantly became cautious. He was just saying that so she would want to train instead. She knew how heavy they were, why was she so calm?   
They all watched in shock as she walked over to the weights and easily lifted  
one then carried it into the store room. She came back out and grabbed   
another one as if it were only 30 pounds, instead of 200. Soon she was   
putting the last one in the store room. The Dragon Slayers all looked at each other in shock and Dilandau stalked into the store room. When he looked around, he was surprised to see all 8 of the weights stacked perfectly even. He   
then saw Hitomi sitting nearby. "Now what, SIR?" She teased. Dilandau   
couldn't find the words to express his shock.   
"How-how did you...." She smirked.   
"I started training when I was 4, also, since I'm Draconian, my strength   
has been inhanced." They both jumped as someone cleared their throat. Dilandau turned to see Folken standing behind them. He motioned for Dilandau to come closer so Hitomi walked over to Guimel, who was lifting some weights. She stood behind him and as he lifted the weight, she got a cruel idea and started to tickle his sides. Guimel held his breath, then quickly lowered the weights and twisted out of her grip, laughing. She smirked, then looked over at Dilandau and Folken.  
"When do you plan on training her?!?!" Folken demanded.   
"When I have the time!!! You gave me so many orders that I'll be lucky if I can train her before she's 20!!!"   
"Well, you obviously can't cope as a head Dragon Slayer if you can't handle the orders your given." Dilandau growled under his breath and stormed over to Hitomi.  
He grabbed her arm.  
"Come on."  
"Where are we going?!!" She demanded.  
"We're going to satisfy the SLAVE DRIVER, *glares at Folken* and start training."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay I'm gonna need help. I have run out of ideas so PLEASE give me some suggestions. I also wouldn't mind getting 5 reviews.  
  
Dark Angel 


	4. Familar Face

  
  
  
  
  
  
Untamed Angel 4  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dilandau looked up at the guymelef Hitomi was in at the moment. She had already mastered the flight mode very quickly and at the moment was now working on the Stealth Cloaks.   
"I wonder how she'll do." He muttered to himself. "If she does half as well as she did with the flight mode, she'll be done her training more quickly then I did!!"  
Hitomi examined the controls.   
"This should be easy. These controls are very simalar to what my father trained me with." Dilandau watched as she flew down to the ground below and disappered. Folken came over.  
"What's she working on right now?" He asked.   
"Stealth Cloak." He muttered, not taking his eyes of where he thought she was. "Now destroy that tree 25 feet away from the anchor so I can see your aim." Suddenly 5 cremeclaws shot out from an unseen form 20 feet away from where he thought she was. The claws struck the tree dead center and the tree shattered. She let down the cloak. Folken took the intercom from Dilandau, ignoring the dirty look he recieved from Dilandau in the process  
"Not bad Hitomi. I have seen better control over the cremeclaws though." She looked up at him and the guymelef held its hand up. She brought out all 5 cremeclaws, then drew in all except the very middle claw, and Folken smirked. "She has attitude." Dilandau looked at him.  
"Now, I have to admit. THAT little trick requires alot of control over the cremeclaws."  
  
  
  
  
Later that day, Hitomi was sitting in her room, looking over the diary she had discovered. *I should ask  
one of the Dragon Slayers if they know who this Celena is.* Suddenly she heard a clash of metal and a long string of curses and insults coming from the hanger. She got up and opened the door. Several Dragon Slayers were passing her door and she stopped one of them.   
"What in the world is going on out here?!!?" She demanded.  
"Lord Dilandau's in a battle!!!" She watched him run down the hall, then calmly followed them.  
When she entered the hanger, she made her way to the front of the crowd and when she saw Dilandau's opponent, she was frozen in shock and surprise.  
*Van?!* They were both working over time and she couldn't tell who was winning. Then it was clear when they both stopped. The reason they had stopped was because Dilandau had his sword against Van's throat, and Van had HIS sword point pressed against Dilandau's chest, resting directly on his heart. If either of them moved, the other one would react instantly, causing both of them to die.   
"Well, this is an interesting situation. I can kill you, and finally get my revenge, but in the process, I   
would get myself killed. What to do......any suggestions Van?"  
"I don't know Dilandau. I'm just as confused." *Get his revenge for what?* Hitomi wondered.   
"I have an idea." Folken said as he walked into the room. "You can both put your swords down." Neither   
of them moved. "Now." Reluctantly, they both stepped back, still glaring at each other. Folken started talking   
to Dilandau and Van noticed Hitomi for the fist time. Dilandau noticed Van staring at her and pulled away from Folken.  
"I see you noticed my newest Dragon Slayer, Van." He stated.  
"Yes, I did. You must have a weak spot if you let a WOMAN join your team." Dilandau's blood started to boiled.  
"The only reason that I didn't kill her right away was because I had a feeling she had some skill."  
"How'd you come across that? She beat you in battle?!" Van taunted.   
"How I choose my Dragon Slayers is no buisness of yours!!!"  
"If you don't mind, I would like to borrow Hitomi. Emperor Dornkirk would like to see the newest Dragon Slayer."   
"Yeah, whatever." Dilandau muttered, not turning away from Van.  
  
  
  
Hitomi followed Folken into a dark room and she watched as he pushed down several viles in a certain sequence and a large screen lit up.   
"Emperor Dornkirk, the new Dragon Slayer." She looked up into the screen and saw a man that could be   
her great grandfather.   
"A woman. She must be extremely skilled if she passed Dilandau's judgement."  
"Yes, sir"  
"How is her training going?"  
"She has been able to skip past the sword fighting and go straight to guymelef stage."  
"Exellent. How many people has she challenged?"  
"4 Dragon Slayers. And she one every battle"  
"Is this true?" He asked her. She looked down, blushing.  
"Yes sir. This is true."  
"And may I add, she has a very well toned-OWW!!!" He interuppted himself as Hitomi kicked him hard in the leg.  
"Shut up." She hissed to him, he blush intensing.  
"You're free to go now."   
"Thank-you sir." She bowed and left the room.   
  
  
  
Hitomi walked into her room and jumped when she saw Van looking at her sword while sitting on her bed.   
"Van!! What are you doing in here?!?" He looked up at her.   
"Looks like you were able to convince Dilandau to accept you." He threw the sword at her and she caught   
with one had and without flinching.  
"Why'd you stay? You could have left after you beat Lord Dilandau."  
"Oh, is it LORD Dilandau now? Anyway, I do plan on leaving. But not without one thing."  
"And what would that be?" She demanded. He looked up at her, stood up and started walking over to the door, but stopped beside her.   
"You."   
  
  
A/N: If your wondering what sign she gave Folken while she was in the guymelef, just do the same thing with your hand, and then you'll understand!! *~^ Sorry this chapter was so short. I'll work on getting the next part up very qucikly, I promise!!!   
  
D.A. 


	5. Cover Blown

  
  
  
  
Untamed Angel 5  
  
  
*Fortress*  
  
"What?!" Hitomi asked, shocked.   
"Would you like to come back to Asturia with me? I don't think being on Dilandau's team is a good idea."   
"Why shouldn't I stay? I can take care of myself. I beat you in battle didn't I?" Van laughed.  
"True. Still, you're sure you'd rather stay here?"  
"Yeah. I'm sure. I have some, unfinished buisness, to take care of with Lord Dilandau." Van raised an eyebrow.   
"Unfinished..........buisness?" He questioned. She laughed.   
"Don't ask."  
"Don't plan on asking." He reassured. He walked passed her and she followed him out into the hanger.   
"What are you planning to do?"  
"I'm going back to Asturia, of course."   
"Why are you going to Asturia? I thought you lived in Fanalia."  
"I did. But Zaibach........" Hitomi bit her lip.  
"God, Van, I'm so sorry."   
"That's alright."  
"When did this happen?"  
"1 week before I met you." He climbed up onto Escaflowne. "Do you think we might stumble upon each other again?" She smirked.   
"I don't know, our paths might cross again someday." He rose into the air, turned to her and smirked, then took off. She watched him leave, then turned and left towards her room, not noticing the shadow that was nearby, wathcing her. When she was out of sight, he stepped foreward.  
"How does she know my rival?" Dilandau was not pleased. "She has some explaining to do."  
  
  
*The~next~day*  
  
Hitomi was sitting on her bed, examining the diary, when Dilandau walked in. She looked up at him.   
"Is something wrong, Lord Dilandau?"  
"There's definately something wrong." She looked up at him. 'How do you know Van?" She sighed.   
"That's none of your buisness." He grabbed her by the arm and roughly stood her up.   
"Tell me right now. How do you know Van?"   
"Let go of me." She hissed. He dropped his hand and she rubbed her arm. "I met Van on the same day we first met. Happy now?"  
"Next time I ask you a question, you're to answer immediantly."  
"And why would I want to do that?"  
"Because I am a higher authurity then you and you have to."  
"Fine." She sighed. He turned and walked out of her room. "I'm starting to wish I'd gone with Van."  
  
*3~days~later*  
  
Hitomi had over the days become friends with Miguel and at the moment was walking in the hall towards breakfast, talking.   
"I still can't believe you beat Lord Dilandau."  
"I don't see what the big deal is, it wasn't that hard!" She shot back, causing both of them to laugh.  
Dilandau watched, anger growing inside him. Hitomi and Miguel walked out onto the hanger ledge,   
still talking. Dilandau walked out and stood several feet behind them.   
"What do you think of Lord Folken?" Miguel asked.  
"I'm not sure. From my first impression, He's a rather nice man. I'm not sure about Lord Dilandau though. He's been quite a jerk lately."  
"Is that so?" Dilandau hissed as he stepped out of the shadows. Miguel froze, but Hitomi smirked.   
"Yes, that is so."  
"You are in so much trouble for that." Miguel stepped foreward.   
"Lord Dilandau, please, don't be angry with her, it's my fault. I'm the one who brought it up. If any one deserves to be punished, it's me." Dilandau looked at him for a moment, then pulled back his hand as if to strike him. But instead, he grabbed him by the shirt.  
"You want to take the puishment? Fine." He pushed him back so hard that he fell over the edge of the Vione.   
"Lord Dilandau!!!!!" She shot him a dirty look, then jumped off the Vione after Miguel. Hitomi could see him below her, he was falling fast. She closed her eyes and felt her wings rip through her shirt. Spilling air from her wings, she dove faster and grabbed his hand. Quickly pulling up, she brought Miguel up to the other side of the Vione. He stood and she pulled in her wings then walked away.   
He watched her in shock.  
"She's Draconian?!!?"  
  
  
  



	6. New Ally?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Untamed Angel 6  
  
  
  
Dilandau sat in his room thinking. *Miguel now knows about   
Hitomi's wings; how will this effect everything, if anyone else finds out   
that my newest Dragon Slayer's a demon?* Suddenly a distressed  
looking Dalet came into his room.  
"Lord Dilandau, Asturia's attacking the Vione!!" Dilandau stood up quickly.  
"Tell all the Dragon Slayers to prepare their guymelefs for battle."   
*30~minutes~later*  
Hitomi looked around the field from inside her guymelef.   
"So this is how it feels to battle as Zaibach." She muttered to herself.  
She herself had destroyed several enemies, and Dilandau found himself stunned. *Who  
could have guessed that inside that inoccent looking woman, there'd be a demon?*   
Dilandau looked around for any other enemies. The Dragon Slayers were scattered around,   
looking over the battle remains and occasionally destroying an enemy guymelef. Hitomi was the  
closest one to him. Dilandau failed to notice the movement behind him, but Hitomi did. Just   
as a large spear came driving towards Dilandau's back, Hitomi drove one of her cremeclaws  
into the chest of the guymelef.   
Dilandau was frozen stiff with shock. Suddenly, he could hear Hitomi's voice over the intercom. "What in the name of Gaea do you think you're doing?! You could have been killed!! I  
thought that you of all people would know enough to watch your back!!!!" He smirked.  
"Oh, calm down."  
"Calm down?! You almost got yourself killed, and you want me to calm down?!"  
"Why do you care? You're acting as if you were actually scared for a moment."  
"Of COUSE I was scared!! Good God, you can be so confusing!!!!"  
He watched her walk out of view, then a few minutes later, he heard her cry out, and the   
crash of swords. Running over, he saw she was in battle, and he instantly recognized the   
guymelef she was battling.   
"It had to be Allen, didn't it." He muttered. He watched as she battled him. Suddenly,   
Allen's guymelef swung it's arm back, and the sword sunk into the waist of Hitomi's. He   
heard her cry out in pain, then fall to her knees. Allen froze. *It's a woman?!* He instantly   
backed off and left.   
Dilandau ran over to Hitomi.   
"Are you alright, Hitomi?"  
"I'm.........fine." was her reply. But she sounded like she was   
struggling to stay concious. Dilandau quickly got out of his guymelef and opened hers;   
Hitomi fell to the ground, too weak to stand. Jumping   
down and landing beside her, Dilandau sat her up and shook her.   
"Hitomi! Are you alright? Don't you DARE go to sleep!!" But she   
paid no heed to him and slipped into unconciousness. Dilandau layed  
her down and looked at her stomach. She had a severe injury on the side of her waist. He   
looked up at the Dragon Slayers. "She's losing a lot of blood. We have got to get her back   
to the Vione. NOW!!!"   
  
  
*4~hours~later*  
  
  
Hitomi slowly woke up. She looked around and realized that she was back at the Vione.   
She tried to sit up, then realized that her entire chest and waist were wrapped.   
"What.......what happened?" She asked Miguel, who was in the room with her.  
"I'll explain later. Right now I have to go tell Lord Dilandau you're awake." Before he  
could leave, she grabbed his hand.   
"Miguel, thanks for staying with me. I wouldn't have liked to have waken up alone."  
"No problem." He then left. She layed back and studied her stomach. The bandages were reddening where she guessed was where her wound was. The door opened and she saw   
Dilandau leaning on the doorframe. She sighed.   
"I'm guessing that you're going to give me a lecture about battling properly, then when I'm   
able to stand angain, you'll give me the physical end of the repremanding." Dilandau sighed.  
"You are amazing." He muttered, walking into the room. "You recieve an almost   
life-threatening injury from Allen Shezar, Knight of Asturia, and act as if it was a small paper   
cut, then when you regain conciousness, the moment you see me, you act like I'm going to  
finish what Allen started." He shook his head and sat down. "I'll never figure you out."  
"Same to you." He ran a hand through her hair, expecting her to jerk away. But   
surprisingly, she didn't move, she just lowered her eyes and sighed.   
"What's wrong?" She looked up, then smirked weakly.   
"Nothing really. I just haven't had an injury this severe in 4 years. I feel like I'm losing my   
touch." He laughed. She looked up at him, shocked. "What? What's so funny?"  
"I can't believe you actually think that because you got injured by Allen Shezar, you're   
losing your touch." He looked down at her stomach. "Does it still hurt?"  
"No, not really." She said quietly. She looked up at his chest. "Did you carry me in here?"  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" She smiled ever so slightly.  
"Because your jacket and shirt are both stained with blood." He looked down and   
laughed.  
"I see." He stood up and walked over to a dresser. She then looked around and realized   
where she was.  
"I-I'm in your room?" He looked up at her.  
"Yeah, why?" She noticed that he chest was bare at the moment and blushed deeply. He   
noticed her blushing. "What is it?"  
"N-nothing." She said, looking away. He pulled a black shirt on and walked back over,   
then leaned over her, turned her face to him and kissed her. Her breath caught in her throat in   
shock. she didn't move for a while, then after a moment, he felt her relax slightly, and he   
deepened the kiss when he felt her wrap her arms around his neck, pull him closer and kiss   
him back. They ere both too caught up in the kiss to notice the door open and they both   
missed Folken as he walked in, watching them closely. 


	7. Deadly Vision

  
  
Untamed Angel 7  
  
Dilandau felt they weren't alone in the room any more, and out of the corner of his eye, saw Folken standing by the door. He narrowed his eyes, then pulled out of the kiss. Hitomi seemed startled then saw Folken. Dilandau straightened up and stepped away from Hitomi. Folken walked over to Dilandau.  
"I'll speak with you outside." He said quietly, causing Dilandau to glare at him. Dilandau turned to Hitomi and leaned down to her, kissing her on her forehead.   
"Get better quickly." He hissed in her ear, then turned and walked out of his room, Folken following him. Hitomi watched them leave, then sat up and looked at her waist. The bleeding had slowed slightly.   
"I wonder where they put my jacket." Her shirt was in bad enough condition that she'd probably never wear it again. Dilandau entered his room.  
"Folken has got to let up on me. One of these days, he's going to pass my limit and I wil not be responsible for my actions." He looked over at her. "How are you feeling?"   
"Well if having your stomach almost ripped open, then being condemed to stay in the same room for hours on end is good, then I am just fine." Dilandau laughed quietly.  
"The injury definately hasn't effected your sassy streak."  
  
Miguel walked down to the Dragon Slayer's dorm hall and walked into the lounge. Gatti, Viole, Dalet and Chesta were sitting on the couches and chairs, talking.  
"Well, I have to admit, she is hot," Dalet was saying. "But her temper isn't something to be-" He stopped when he saw Miguel come in. His eyes followed Miguel as he walked over to the couch Viole was sitting on and flopped onto it with a sigh. Dalet studied him. "Hey Miguel, you alright?"  
"Yeah, why?"   
"You seem exhausted. Anything happen?" Miguel shook his head. Dalet sighed. "I know you're lying, but it's obvious you don't want to talk about it, so I'll shut up." Miguel looked over at Dalet.  
"Who were you talking about when I walked in?"   
"There's only one woman on Dilandau's team, Miguel." Miguel sighed and got up then left. Viole watched him leave.   
"I wonder what's bothering him." Chesta looked over at Viole.  
"You think he'll be okay?" Viole shrugged.   
"I don't know. It's hard to tell when I don't even know what's wrong."  
  
*Dilandau's~room*  
"So what exactly is the reason you wanted to join Zaibach?" Dilandau questioned.   
"I'm not sure. I guess 'cause I have no where else to go, what with no living family on Gaea, and I don't want to go back to the Mystic Moon."  
"Mystic Moon?!"   
"Yeah. I was born originally on Gaea, but 12 years ago, all of Gaea was under attack, so my parents sent me to the Moon with this necklace. I could use the necklace to come back after a while, when the battle was over." She held out the necklace with the blood-red pendant on it. "At first I wasn't strong enough to handle the power of it. So I waited until I was older, increasing my power all the time by training when my adopted parents wern't around. When I turned 15, I started to give up on it and thought I would never get back to Gaea. Then my foster father started getting abusive so I figured I didn't have anything to lose, so I tried again. It worked, and I landed on Gaea, but from what I remembered when I was first at Gaea, everyone I knew was either dead, or didn't remember me, and no one wanted to take in a warrior, especially a female warrior, so I decided to try to join Zaibach. You know the rest." Dilandau studied her, then stood up and walked over to her desk. Picking up her sword, he pulled it out of the sheath and studied the crest.  
"You were from Fanelia?"   
"Yeah, my father was the king's advisor, so I was....how should I put this?" Dilandau raised an eyebrow.  
"Spoiled?" She laughed.  
"That's one way of putting it." Dilandau fell silent. Hitomi studied his face. "Dilandau?" He jumped, causing the sword to slice deep into his hand. Quickly dropping her sword, he gripped his wrist, hissing through his teeth in pain. Hitomi stood up, ignoring the pain in her stomach. She walked over to him and took his hand . He jerked his hand away quickly. She got annoyed and slapped him across the face. Dilandau's head whipped to the side, then he slowly lifted his good hand, pressing it against his cheek. He didn't move until he heard a ripping sound. Dilandau turned to see she was taking some clean bandages off her waist and started to wrap them around his hand. He watched her in shock. *She has the nerve to strike me, then act as if she hasn't done anything?* He looked down at his hand. Soon she finished and dropped his hand, looking thouorghly annoyed. "Next time I try to help you, lose the attitude." She turned back to the bed and sat down on it, gripping her sword tightly to her chest. Leaning back against the headboard, she seemed to go into a trance. Dilandau watched in confusion. *What is she-* She shot up suddenly, causing Dilandau to jump again. Dilandau saw her eyes widen and she turned to him. "T-the Vione is going to be under attack!!!"   
"What?! What in the world are you talking about?" She stood up and gripped his jacket with a trembling hand.  
"Please, you've got to listen. 15 enemy guymelefs are going to attack!! You're going to be severely injured. Don't go!!" He pushed her hand away.  
"What do you-" He cut short as the Vione shook, and an explosion went off in the hanger. The door was quickly opened and Gatti came in.  
"Sir!! We're under attack!!" Dilandau was frozen with shock. Gatti left and Dilandau headed to the door. Hitomi followed as well, but Dilandau stopped her.   
"You're staying here."  
"What?! But-"  
"Don't argue with me. You're too injured."  
"Dilandua you can't go!! I saw it, you're goint to get a very severe chest injury. You may even die!! Dilandau backed away from her.  
"I'm going, you're staying here, and there's nothing you can do about it."  
Her eyes ignited with an inner fire and he heard a growl deep in her throat. He quickly opened the door and stepped outside then closed the door and locked it. Dilandau heard her slam into the door, beating on it.  
"Dilandau please, don't go!! Don't go!! Let me OUT!! DILANDAU!!! LET ME OUT OF THIS ROOM!!! NOW!!! Dilandau!!" Dilandau sighed and ran down the hall towards the hanger.  
  
Hitomi hit the door with her fists hard enough that it almost cut her hands, then leaned her forehead against the door. "Dilandau. Why didn't you believe me?" She sunk to her knees. "What am I going to do?" She then sat up. "I shouldn't be upset. This means that my dirty work is done for me." She looked up. "So why was I so worried for him?" She looked down at her shaking hands. "Why do I care?" She looked over at the window. "Should I go?"  
  
Dilandau joined the rest of the Dragon Slayers at the hanger. "How many of them are there?" He asked Miguel. Miguel turned to him.  
"15, Dilandau-sama." Dilandau was struck with astonishment. "Lord Dilandau? Are you alright?" Dilandau shook his head.  
"Why are you all standing here?! Get ready for battle!" The Dragon Slayers each headed for their guymelefs, but Dilandau stopped Miguel. "I want you to stay here. Keep an eye on Hitomi. She is not to leave her room. If I hear that she did, you will be very sorry." Miguel nodded, then turned away from him and headed for Hitomi's room. Sighing, he opened the door.   
"Hitomi, Dilandau-sama sent me to-Oh no." Hitomi's window was wide open and the room was empty. "Oh man, I'm going to have my head on a platinum platter!!" He groaned, raking his fingers through his hair.  
  
Hitomi flew towards the battlefield in her guymelef.   
"Now where is Dilandau?" She spotted his red guymelef battling 2 others.  
She landed nearby and watched. "It's just like my vision." She hissed fearfully. The vision replayed in her mind.  
**** Dilandau swung his sword down at the enemy. He connected with the head, and it started to collapse. Suddenly, without warning, the guymelef from behind drove at Dilandau and stabbed the back of his guymelef. Inside, Dilandau felt his back rip apart and his blood flowed into the liquid metal, blending with it and turning it black**** Hitomi shook her head and looked up at the battle. She saw Dilandau swing at the guymelef's head. "Oh god, here we go." The enemy guymelef stabbed Dilandau and as soon as they left, Hitomi got out of her guymelef and ran out to him. Opening the guymelef, she pulled him out. "Dilandau, don't leave us. Come on, you keep yourself together until we get you back to   
the Vione." He looked up at her.  
"Hi-hitomi, what are you doing here?" She smiled weakly.   
"You honestly don't think that I'd just let you die out here, do you?" He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. She got into her guymelef and picked him up. He looked at her.   
"What are you doing?!"   
"I told you, we're taking you back to the Vione." She then took off for the Vione. Dilandau started to feel light-headed and Hitomi looked down at him in time to see him slip into unconciousness. "Hold on, Dilandau, hold on." An enemy guymelef looked up, saw her, and took a shot at her. His sword drove into her guymelef and struck her leg. She winced, but kept going.  
When they landed, Viole grabbed Dilandau and carried him into the Vione. Miguel looked up at Hitomi's guymelef.   
"What in the world were you thinking?" He muttered as he climbed up her guymelef. "Hitomi? You okay?" No response came from inside. *No, not again!* He thought. Opening her guymelef, he pulled her out gently. She looked up at him.  
"I'm fine. I'm just a little....tired."   
"Hitomi, why did you do that?"   
"You think that I'd let my commander die?" He looked at her leg.  
"Perfect. You have another injury." He looked at her waist. "And your old injury has reopened." He picked her up and carried her inside. "Let's get you inside." 


	8. Shocking Change

  
  
  
  
Untamed Angel 8  
  
Hitomi moaned and opened her eyes. Looking around, she saw Miguel looking out the window. Sitting up, she laughed bitterly.  
"Doesn't this seem familiar." She muttered. He walked over to her.  
"You never cease to amaze me, you know that? You recieve a close to fatel injury and are ordered to stay in your room, yet you take off on us."  
"Please, leave the lecture to Dilandau. Speaking of Dilandau, How is he?"  
Miguel looked down. "Miguel?" She swung her legs over to the side. "Answer me, Miguel." He looked up at her. "Miguel, is he still alive!??!!"  
"Barely." His eyes took on a terrified shine. "He might not pull through this, Hitomi." She looked down, biting her lip. "Hitomi? A few Dragon Slayers once heard you talking to Van Fanel about taking care of some unfinished buisness with Lord Dilandau. What was it?" She looked up at him and sighed.  
"12 years ago, my family sent me to the Mystic Moon because of a large war, and when I finally came back, I was looking for any connections to my family when I found out that my father was still alive until a few weeks ago, when..." She stopped and swallowed hard, trying not to cry. "When Dilandau's Dragon Slayers had destroyed the village he was staying at." Miguel looked horrified.  
"Oh God. Hitomi, was, was it the village in Fanelia?" She nodded.   
"That was my home country." He ran a hand through her hair.   
"I am so sorry, Hitomi, but I was in that battle." She looked up at him.  
"Did you enjoy the battle?" He looked shocked.  
"Of course not!!!"  
"Then there's no reason to be sorry." She stood up with difficulty, ending up leaning against Miguel. "Miguel, I want to go see Dilandau." He gripped her tightly.  
"I don't know. You shouldn't be moving around very much. You still need-"  
"Miguel, don't make me ask you twice." She said quietly, yet with an annoyed tone.   
When she reached Dilandau's room, she had to grip the front of Miguel's jacket in order to stand upright as her legs had almost collapsed from underneth her at the sight. "M-miguel, he, he's still-"  
"Yeah, he's still alive. Barely." He carried her over to the bed and set her down. She bit her lip hard enough that she almost drew blood. Miguel watched as tears threatened to fall, but she quickly rubbed them away. She looked at his chest and saw that the injury was on his chest as well.  
"It went all the way through?!" She said in horror.  
"No. He got two injuries. The one on his chest is worse, unfortunetly." Miguel looked at her. "Would you like me to tell Lord Folken that you won't be at training?"  
"That would be greatly appreaciated, Miguel, thank-you." He then left her alone. She looked him over again. They had removed the jacket to have better access to his chest and back. His chest was heavily bandaged, and barely moving. He was more pale then usual, and Miguel was right, she couldn't tell if he was going to make it. "Dilandau, why didn't you listen to me? We could have avoided this entire problem." She swallowed hard, then had an idea. "Mother never told me to do this unless it was an emergancy. Well, that's what I'd call THIS." She placed both her hands gently on his chest and leaned forward, then kissed him. She felt a strong power surge through her and then transfer to Dilandau. She then pulled away and looked at him. Some of his color was returning and his breathing was more steady. She sighed in relief, then felt a little dizzy and grabbed the nightstand for support. Breathing in strongly, she looked at Dilandau and smirked. "If Mother was right, which she usually is, then he should be fine in a while." She looked down at the bandages and saw that the blood on his bandages was slowly vanishing. She lifted some of the bandages until she found his waist and ran her hand over where his injury was slowly fading. Suddenly she heard him groan and his gloved hand reached down, grabbing hers.  
"Don't. That tickels." He muttered quietly. She looked up in shock.   
"Dilandau?" He opened his eyes and looked at her.  
"That's my name." He said sarcastically. She laughed.  
"For once I'm glad to hear that attitude."   
Hitomi sparred with Viole, while stealing glances at Dilandau. He was standing off to the side, watching the Dragon Slayers practice, as Folken had ordered him to pass training today. He didn't look pleased.   
Viole was slowly backing Hitomi towards the wall without her noticing. She seemed to be in a trance; she was thinking about Dilandau. *Does he know that I healed him? Will he tell Folken if he does?* She snapped back to the battle as Viole had her pinned against the wall. He managed to stun everyone in the room as he knocked her sword out of her hands and pressed the blade against her throat. He even seemed a little startled himself. She just looked at her blankly, then sighed and looked at the ground, instead of getting angered, which startled him even more.   
Dilandau frowned and studied her hard. *She hasn't been herself through this entire training session. Something is wrong.* Viole backed away and she turned, leaving the room.   
She was almost to her room when she ran into Miguel.  
"Hey Hitomi." He said. She didn't respond. "Hitomi? Hey, Hitomi!!" She jumped.  
"Wha? What? Oh, sorry Miguel, what were you saying?"  
"You okay Hitomi?"  
"Yeah I'm fine. I've just been thinking about Dilandau-sama."  
"Yeah, so have I. It's strange. He healed so quickly." Hitomi quickly averted her gaze, but Miguel noticed. "Hitomi, do you know something about Dilandau's recovery that we don't?" She sighed.  
"Miguel, Dilandau-sama healed quickly because I-"  
"Hey Miguel!" Dalet called, grabbing Miguel's shoulders and pushing hard. Miguel stumbled forward, causing Hitomi to step back slightly.  
"I'll talk to you later Miguel." She muttered, walking away. Miguel watched her leave, then turned to Dalet.  
Hitomi entered her room and sighed, leaning agianst her door.   
"Something wrong?" A voice hissed from the shadows. She jumped and looked over as Dilandau came out of the shadows. 


	9. ___________________

  
  
*Untamed~Angel~9*  
  
Hitomi froze.  
"D-Dilandau-sama, what's wr-"  
"Cut the pleasentries. You were acting odd today. You didn't care at all when Viole beat you.   
What's going on, Hitomi?" She looked down at the ground and heard Dilandau approaching her.   
He lifted her head and looked at her with such a warm look in his eye, that looked very out of   
place on the deadly soldier's features, that she couldn't help but be trapped in their gaze. He felt   
her shiver ever so slightly. *She's scared.* He realized in shock. *But over what?* *Oh, god.   
Does he know? About my powers? I'll bet he does and he's not pleased.* "Hitomi, you have   
another secret, don't you?" She swallowed hard, and managed to look away from his powerful   
gaze.   
"Y-yeah, but I would appreaciate it if you didn't ask what it was." He sighed.  
"I will find out eventually, but if you don't want to tell me now, there's no point in continuing to   
ask." He ran a hand down her cheek. "But I will ask one thing." She looked up startled. "Do you   
have feelings for Van Fanel?" She blushed.  
"N-no sir. I admit, he is slightly attractive, but I have no strong feelings for him. Especially   
when," She looked down, a deep blush spreading across her face. "I have feelings for some one   
else." Dilandau was surprised, and then he suddenly got an idea. reached down and kissed her powerfully. She froze for a moment, then her hands slid up and wrapped around his back, pulling   
him closer to her. She then returned the kiss, but seemed hesitant. Dilandau then felt a strong   
power flow through him for some odd reason. Hitomi pulled his neck down slightly and after a   
while, pulled way. She looked at him, pleased to see her commander out of breath. He   
swallowed hard then smirked down at her.  
"Is that all I get? A simple kiss?" She raised an eyebrow.   
"Stay on my good side, and you might get more later on." She pulled out of his tight grip and   
with a smirk, left the room.  
When he stepped outside, he walked to the hanger, informing Folken as he passed that he was   
going out for a while. Climbing into his guymelef, he left the Vione and landed by a large pond   
with a waterfall. Jumping down out of his 'melef, he walked over to the pool and slid his armor   
off so he was standing in his black shirt. (I know Dilly has a lilac top, but I like him better in black!)   
He fell to his knees by the edge and studied his reflection in the water. He then noticed movement   
on the other side of the pond and looked up. He didn't see anyone, but his instincts told him he   
wasn't alone, and he trusted them. Pulling out his sword, he walked around to the other side.  
"Some one else is here, I know it." He muttered to himself. He turned around a corner, but   
didn't see anything in the clearing he had found. Confused, he turned back to the pond and was   
about to gather his armor when he heard some branches snap, causing him to jump and whip   
around. He re-entered the clearing, and walked passed the edge. When he forced his way through   
a large overgrowth of plants, he found what his instincts were warning him about, as he was now facing a huge golden eye. Dilandau sucked in his breath and started to back away when the dragon turned and his chest started to swell up.   
"D*mn!" He heard someone hiss. He turned to where the dragon was aiming and saw a very familiar form standing nearby, holding a drawn sword. He almost fell in shock.  
"Hitomi!?" The dragon whipped his way at the sudden outburst and the flame shot out at him.   
He jumped out of the way and heard Hitomi swear in frustration again as the dragon took off. She   
ran after it.  
"Thanks alot!!" She snapped at him as she passed. "You were alot of help!" He ignored the   
insult and followed, interested. *She must be trying to slay the dragon. Good luck. That one's   
bigger then the largest one I've killed.* Dilandau realized what he just said. *Perfect. She's going   
to die slaying this dragon.* He took a look at the dragon. *Though I have to admit, he is quite injured.* She finally caught up and jumped onto his back. "You're not gonna get away from me   
this time!!" *THIS time?* She pulled her sword back to drive into it's neck, but the dragon   
anticipated the move, and his tail came out of no where, slamming into her. Dilandau winced as   
she fell off his back. She hit the ground, and started to sit up with a groan. Shaking her head, she   
stood up and realized her sword was now on the other side of the field. She pulled out a hidden dagger so quickly Dilandau could barely follow her movement and threw it at the dragon. It   
slammed into his eye, blinding him. *Good move!!* Dilandau thought. As the dragon thrashed   
around, she ran to the other side and retrived her sword. The dragon stopped flailing around and glanced at the field. He saw Dilandau and his chest started to expand. *Oh sh*t!* he thought   
bitterly, his eyes growing wide. "Hey ugly!! You're fighting me, remember?!" The dragon turned   
at the last second and let out the blast. Hitomi dodged the flame and landed on the dragons back again. Dilandau watched as she finally managed to drive her sword into the dragon's tough hide.   
But to Dilandau's surprise, she didn't make a fatel injury. Instead of killing him, she jumped down   
and ran in front of him as he reared up in pain. Dilandau then realized what she was doing and   
watched in absolute astonishment as she drove her sword into his chest and lifted it up as far as   
she could, resulting in an 8 foot cut, as well as slicing his heart in half. Blood poured out, drenching   
her, and the dragon collapsed at her feet. She looked up at Dilandau, glaring, and spit out some dragon blood. "What are you doing out here?" She demanded. Hr raised an eyebrow.   
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She looked over at the dragon carcass.  
"What's it look like?"  
"Like your'e trying to get yourself killed." He muttered.   
"Very funny. Actually, I have been hunting this dragon for 2 years. I came down here for some   
time alone and he came out of no where and attacked me." She looked at him. "Why? You   
weren't worried about me were you?"  
"Oh course not!!" Dilandau said, blushing furiously. She wiped some of her own blood off her   
mouth and looked again at the dragon, before walking over to it. Dilandau watched as she cut out   
the energist. Tossing the it to him, she said,  
"Here. I have no use for it. The energist in my guymelef is still at full power. But after your last   
battle, one of your energists were destoyed." He looked over the energist. It wasn't like the usual energists. This one was ice-blue, and smooth.   
"Odd energist." he muttered.  
"Jackknife was an odd dragon." She replied as she cut out some of the dragon's meat and started   
a fire. He realized what she was doing.  
"You're going to eat dragon meat?!" He demanded. She looked over at him.   
"Dilandau, I grew up out here." He looked up from the energist, interested.  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah." She told him the same story she told Miguel, then she added, "But what I never told   
anyone was that I didn't go straight to the Mystic Moon when the war started. Instead, I ran off,   
to what seemed like the other side of Gaea, it was so far away. I lived out there for 4 years, learning   
to defend myself. When I was able to kill a dragon, I felt I knew how to look after myself, but that's not what made me leave. I would have stayed out there for the rest of my life if the war hadn't   
moved closer and closer to me until at any moment, the country I was staying in would be under attack. So I left for the Mystic Moon." Dilandau watched as she cooked some of the dragon's   
meat.   
*10~minutes~later*  
Hitomi had managed to get Dilandau to try some dragon's meat, which he seemed thouroghly disgusted about. Hitomi almost couldn'tbreath, she was laughing so hard at Dilandau's reaction.   
"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." She managed to say.  
"I'm not sure I want to get used to it." He muttered bitterly. She laughed, then quieted. Dilandau   
ran his fingers through his hair, then froze. "Hitomi, you're hiding something important from me,   
aren't you?" She loked up at him startled, then looked down again.   
"H-how'd you know?" She asked queitly. Dilandau was confused.  
"I'm not sure." *It's starting.* She thought bitterly. *Mother warned me never to heal anyone  
unless it was an emergency because of the after effects. Now their starting. Thank goodness it's gradual.* "Hiotmi?" She looked up. "It's something about the after effects from when you healed  
me, isn't it?" She nodded.  
"Can you guess why?" She asked, sounding very ashamed. He froze, a startled look on his face.  
"When you heal someone, you transfer your powers to them, don't you?"   
"Yeah. And I can see their kicking in." Dilandau then thought of something that shocked him   
very deeply.  
"Hitomi?" She glanced at him.  
"What now?"  
"Will I turn into a Draconian?" 


	10. Battle Fears

  
  
  
  
*Untamed~Angel~10*  
  
She was startled.  
"I-I don't know." She said quietly. Dilandau bit his lip, then shrugged.   
"Oh well." She looked at him in shock.   
"What do you mean, 'oh well'? You'll be what people consider a demon!!!" He looked at her with a skeptic look on his face.  
"They already consider me a bloodthirsty monster, how will being a demon be any different?" She paused.  
"I suppose you have a point." She muttered.   
"We'd better get going." He said, standing up.   
"Why?" She asked, getting up as well.  
"Folken's not pleased with me for staying out here so long, plus it's getting dark."   
When they entered the hanger of the Vione, Dilandau saw Folken standing by the door, an annoyed look on his face. Dilandau shot him an evil look. "Not. One. Word." He hissed as he passed. Folken was startled. *O......K......Someone's in a bad mood. I wonder what happened.*   
Dilandau stopped in front of Hitomi's door. "You'd better get some sleep. We're invading Fraid in the morning."  
"Why?" She asked. He shrugged.   
"Folken's orders. Something about a power spot." He pressed his lips to her forhead. "Go to sleep"   
"Perfect." She muttered as she layed down on her bed after changing. "I'm 17 and I have a curfew." Closing her eyes, she sighed. "But he's right. I've got a battle tomorrow."   
*Arzaz~battlefield*  
Dilandau watched in shock as Hitomi seemed to transform before his eyes. It was like she didn't care about the people she was killing, as long as they were dead. She drove her sword into the back and swung down at the Duke, but her sword was stopped in mid air by someone else. She looked up. "Who the h*ll are you?!" She heard Dilandau come up behind her.   
"Not YOU again, Allen Shezar!" He growled. Hitomi watched as Dilandau started to fight with Allen.   
"A-Allen? But that means..." She looked around. "There he is." She hissed as she saw Van battling with two Dragon Slayers. She turned back to the Duke and saw that he had gotten out of his guymelef and was going on about his son or something. She got out of her guymelef and crept up behind him. She looked over and saw that Dilandau had moved on to Van, since Allen couldn't with both of his 'melef's arms damaged. *God, please Dilandau, don't kill Van. But don't get killed either.* Suddenly Allen noticed what she was doing as she pulled back her sword.  
"DUKE FRAID!!!" The duke looked over, but Allen wasn't quick enough as Hitomi drove her sword into him. She then ran off out of view as Allen collapsed to his knees. Another soldier ran at her and she killed him quickly. As he fell to the ground and she looked back at the duke, she realized what she just did.   
"I just slaghtered 20 men." She looked down at her bloodied hands. "I was not raised like this." She looked up as she saw 5 men from Fraid's army approaching her. "No, please. Get away from me." She swung her sword over and over in various directions, crying out every time. "STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!" Dilandau jumped at the sudden scream and looked over at her. Van took this chance and ran off. Dilandau felt something on his guymelef vibrating and looked down to see his energists were reacting to something.   
"What the h*ll?!" He looked over at Hitomi again. She had dropped her sword, and collapsed. He got out of his guymelef and ran over. "Hitomi? Hitomi!!" He gently shook her, but she didn't wake up. Dilandau pressed his ear to her chest, but couldn't hear a heartbeat. "No, no I won't let you die Hitomi!" He pulled off her jacket and pressed his hands on her chest. Remembering what Folken had taught him, he began to push down on her chest. "Folken, I may have complained about you teaching me before, but I'm very thankful now." He focused back on Hitomi. Dilandau heard approaching footsteps, but didn't look up. He recognized the clicking of the Dragon Slayers boots. "Come on, Hitomi, come on!!!" Miguel fell to his knees beside Dilandau, saying a silent prayer. Viole felt his hands trembling so he folded his arms. "Hitomi, there are too many people who care about you for you to just die!" Dilandau gasped. Miguel wanted so badly to do something, but Dilandau would get mad and slap him, and Miguel couldn't let him stop. Dilandau felt himself on the verge of tears. *No, I won't cry. Crying is a sign of weakness, and I need all my strength for Hitomi.* "Come, on Hitomi, snap out of it!!* Suddenly Hitomi gasped and started coughing. Dilandau wrapped his arms around her and started rocking back and forth. "Thank god." He kept repeating. He stood with her in his arms. "Miguel and Viole, you came here on foot, so Viole, you take my guymelef, and Miguel, you take Hitomi's back." He then started towards the Vione. Hitomi stopped coughing and buried her head into his chest. Dilandau sighed with relief.   
*15~minutes~later*  
Dilandau sat by her bed, watching her toss in her sleep. *That battle must have been too much for her* Hitomi's face was damp with sweat, and Dilandau felt the knife edge of guilt. *I wonder what she's dreaming about.* Hitomi opened her eyes and looked over at Dilandau. "Welcome back. Sleep well?" He said sarcastically. She sat up.  
"Nice to know you were worried about me." She said quietly, hurt in her voice. This insult hit home better then Hitomi thought. She shook her head and gripped her forehead. "I'll never shake that feeling from the battlefield out of my head." He sighed.  
"You think you can get up?" She nodded and stood up.   
"I'll be fine." She said, heading for the door.   
"Good, it's time for our practice session." He said quietly, following her. He passed her, not noticing the nervous look on her face. He pounded on the Dragon Slayer's dorm door as he passed. "Practice!" He snapped. Hitomi heard muttering and complaining as she passed the door.   
Dilandau beat his 4th opponent with a look of annoyance. "I know you're not putting all your effort into it, and I'm going to start getting more violent with my attacks if you guys don't start trying!!!" Biore charged at him with all the power he had and knocked Dilandau back several feet. "WELL!!! THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!!!!" He said excitedly. He still pinned him easily. "But you're still not trying hard enough!" He called Hitomi over. "I trust you will be a better opponent?" She swallowed and nodded.  
"I will try, Dilandau-sama." She said quietly. Hr charged at her and she stood her ground. He ran into her sword and she pushed him backwards so hard that he stumbled.   
He gained his balance and looked at her in amusment.   
"Well done, Hitomi." He said cleverly. He charged at her again, and when he was almost infront of her, she got to her knees and tripped him. He landed on his back, then pushed out of the way as she drove the back of her sword at him. She tackeled him and pressed her sword against his chest. Suddenly, images of the battle at Fraid flashed across her mind and she froze. Dilandau took this chance and pushed her onto her back, then backed away and faced her. He then took a closer look at her and realized in shock that she was trembling. She was shaking badly enough that her sword was vibrating. She was breathing in quickly as if she was hyperventalating. He looked at her in confusion. "H-hitomi?"   
  
  
  
  
  
I am NOT copying Lost Paradise with this chapter. She is NOT going into the   
Land Of The Dead, or where ever Van went. Also, I have been forgetting the disclaimer so, regretfully, I do not own Escaflowne.  
  
Dark Angel ^_~ 


	11. Starting Over

  
  
*Untamed~Angel~11*  
  
  
  
  
"Hitomi what's wrong?!" Dilandau asked lowering his sword. Her eyes were dialated and her lip was trembling. She shook her head and started to stand. Miguel walked over and helped her up, but she pushed him away and walked away towards her room. Dilandau watched her leave, then put away his sword, told the other Slayers to get back to practicing, and followed her. He found her walking down the hall, and to his surprise, walked right passed her room. She threw her sword across the hall and walked into the hanger, combing her fingers through her hair. Dilandau picked up her sword and walked into the hanger to find her standing on the ledge, watching the fields gliding by, her hair being ruffled slightly in the wind. Dilandau was  
shocked at how she looked. He shook his head and walked over to her. "Hitomi." She jumped and turned to look at him.   
"What is it?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.  
"I can tell something is wrong, now what is it?" She looked at him with an emotion in her eyes that Dilandau could not identify.  
"I'm surprised you noticed, Dilandau-sama." She said, her voice full of resentment.  
"What are you talking about?" He demanded.   
"Well, all you seem to care about lately is whether or not your Dragon Slayers are strong enough to win this battle, or take over that country. I'm surprised you noticed anything outside the warfield." Her words seemed to hold more hatred then Dilandau   
ever felt at once.   
"Hi...tomi? What, what are you-I, I don't understand." She laughed.  
"I am not surprised. You males are all the same." She bit her lip, then looked down and laughed again. "I should have learned by now, but like the fool I am..." She turned to him. "...I thought I had found someone I could trust. I guess once again, I was wrong."   
"Hitom, what are you saying?!"  
"I'm saying goodbye, Lord Dilandau. I can't stand this warlife anymore. I wasn't raised like this. I wasn't taught to needlessly slaughter men and families just to say I own a country." Dilandau was shocked. "Maybe sometime, you'll run into me again." She let out her wings, standing on the edge of the hanger. "I hope not." She then jumped off the edge and took off.   
"D*mn!!" He hissed. He looked around the hanger, then back at Hitomi as she landed on the field, then streaked into the forest. "We will meet again, Hitomi. I'll make SURE of it."   
Hitomi sat in front of a fire, staring at it blankly, thinking about Dilandau. *I can't believe it. I can't believe I had the guts to trust another male. You'd think that after my father dying on me, my brothers disappearing and my first crush cheating on me, that I would learn that you just can't trust males.* She laughed, then looked up at the sky. *Well, I shouldn't say that my brothers disappeared. I found both of them again, didn't I?* "So where are you now, brother?"   
  
  
Van stood on his balcony, overlooking Fanelia. *I heard Dilandau call her Hitomi. Why does that name seem so familiar?* He turned and walked back into his room, studying an old family painting. *And she seemed so familiar.* He focused on the small female in the photo that was his little sister. Her hair was the same color as Hitomi's but much longer, and her eyes were a vibrant emerald green. "Wait a minute!!" He ran into the room where Allen was.  
"Allen!! Your family has been friends with mine for a long time right!?" Allen looked startled.   
"Yeah..."  
"What was the name of my sister who disappeared when Fanelia was first attacked?"  
  
  
*Woods~outside~Fanelia*  
Hitomi stirred the coals of the burnt out fire and looked up at the sky where the two moons hung.   
"Should I go and find him? I mean, he may have abandoned me, but still, I don't have any other family left." She stood up and grabbed her bag. Something fell out and she looked down to see what it was. It was her dagger. She paused, studying it, then kicked it out of her sight and headed towards the kingdom.  
  
  
Van stood on the wall, steaming. "What does Allen mean, 'he doesn't remember'?!" Van sighed and walked over to the edge of the wall, looking down. He ran a hand through his hair. "Why in the world can't I shake the feeling that I know Hitomi as more then just an aquaitance?" He shook his head. "This is really getting to me." Van pulled out his sword and started to go through the paces, but stopped when he saw a figure walking through Fanelia. He lowered his sword. "What? Who's out in the village in the middle of the night?" He got down and walked through the castle until he got to the bottom floor and walked outside, ignoring the guards that were begging him to go back upstairs. He walked through the village until he saw the stranger pausing by one of the stands. *My guards were warning me about a theif* He pulled out his sword and stalked towards the 'theif'. The person froze and turned at the last second as Van charged at them and knocked them down, causing the hood they were wearing to fall down. He stared at the person in shock. "Hitomi?!" She twisted uncomfortably under his weight, an extremely annoyed look on   
her face as she struggled to get free from under him.  
"Nice to see you too, brother."   
  
  
  
I have been forgetting the disclaimer so, regretfully, I do not own Escaflowne. *sniff* My life is so unfair!!  
  
Dark Angel ^_~ 


	12. Destiny Realized

  
  
  
  
*Untamed~Angel~12*  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?!"Van said in shock. He thought for a moment. *Of course. It all makes sense now.*  
"Hey Van?" He snapped back and looked down at her.  
"Yeah?" He said absentmindly.  
"Do you think it's possible that you can let me up now? My back is starting to hurt."  
"Oh, sorry Hitomi!" He got up and held out his hand to her. She grabbed his hand and stood up, dusting herself off. He stared at her in shock. "I can't believe it. You're my-"  
"Yeah, I'm your sister." She straightened her shirt and looked up at him. "Surprised?"  
"I'd say that's a correct assumption. But Hitomi, your last name's Kanzaki, and mine's-"  
"I changed my last name." She interuppted.   
"Why?" He asked.  
"Because I was scared that someonewould remember that the Fanels were Draconians." She answered simply.  
"I understand now. But why aren't you in Zaibach anymore?"  
  
*Zaibach~Fortress*  
Dilandau stood on the walkway of the hanger, staring at Asturia below them. He ran a gloved hand through his hair and sighed.   
"Folken, I'm telling you. I'm sure she's in Fanelia."  
"And what makes you so positive that Fanelia is where she headed?" He asked doubtfully.  
"Because Fanelia is her homecountry." He said, as stubborn as usual. Folken sighed.  
"Fine, we'll head for Fanelia. She isn't in Fraid, Arzaz, or Asturia, anyway."   
  
*Village~of~Fanelia*  
"And I wasn't raised like that. I don't kill people for no reason." She said quietly. Van looked at her, listening carefully. "That's why I left." Van nodded then looked down at her waist.  
"Where's your sword?"   
"I got rid of it."   
"What?! Why??"  
"Because I'm not fighting any more. I can't stand battling." She wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Everytime I start to battle, I remember the battle at Fraid, and it scares me." Van gripped her shoulders, and she looked up at him, surprised.  
"It's alright. You don't have to fight anymore if you don't want to." Her eyes started to glisten. She sniffed and quickly wiped her eyes. After a moment, Van pulled her closer and wrapped his arms gently around her. She pulled away after a moment, clearly ashamed at her behaviour. "Come on, we'd better get back to the castle."   
  
*Fortress~above~Fanelia*  
Dilamdau looked down at the small country below him. *I know you're here Hitomi.* He thought. *I just know you're here. I can sense it.* He looked up as he heard footsteps and saw Miguel walking up to him.  
"We're ready to dock, Lord Dilandau."   
"Thank you Miguel." He turned and headed for the exit.   
  
When he set foot in Fanelia, he felt a strong power sting through him. *She's nearby.* He glanced up at the castle. *There she is.* He walked over to the wall where he was out of view from the gate guards and was about to climb up when he felt a hand grip his shoulder tightly.   
"What do you think you're doing?" A rough voice demanded. He turned and saw an angry guard glaring at him.  
"Oh, thank god you're here, I am in desperate need of some help, but I haven't been able to find anyone to help me." He said, acting relieved.   
"And what exactly is the problem?"  
"Well, you see, I am guilty of-" He stopped and struck the guy in the face hard, knocking him out. "Breaking your nose." He glanced around and once the coast was clear, climbed over the wall.   
  
He landed and looked around. No one had noticed him yet. "Now where is she?" He glanced around and headed to the courtyard. He entered the garden of the courtyard and noticed someone walking around the fountain. After a closer look, he saw that it was Hitomi. She turned around as someone walked out of the castle and Dilandau felt anger boil up as he saw Van walk over to her.   
  
"How do you like the garden?" Van asked. She smiled.  
"It's beautiful. But," She looked down at her outfit. "Do I HAVE to wear this dress?" She picked at the black silk. "I'm thankful that it's black, and it's a slim dress, but I feel like a princess."  
"Well, that's because you are." He said, a kind smile on his face. She blushed deeply. "I'll see you later tonight.." He kissed her hand gently and left her by the fountain.  
  
Dilandau watched him leave, confused at what he had heard.   
"What did he mean by she IS a princess?" He then bit his lip. "Is Fanelia getting a new queen?" He stepped out from the wall and walked over to her. Her back was to him, but he knew that she was aware of his presence because she stood up, keeping her back to him.   
"Dilandau." She said quietly.  
"Hitomi." He replied. She turned and looked at him. He saw something in her eyes that he'd only seen once before. *Fear?*   
"Dilandau, what are you doing here?" He folded his arms.  
"Well, I was going to take you back to Zaibach with me, but I see you have a much bigger part right here."  
"Dilandau, even if I was just someone down in the village, I couldn't go back to Zaibach." She sat down on the side of the fountain. "Every time I start to battle, I remember the battle at Fraid, and I become absolutely terrified. I have given up on battling and I'm not starting up again."   
"Hitomi-" She stood up and started to back away.  
"I am not going back to Zaibach Even if you tie me up and carry me back, I will always find my way back here."  
"I don't plan on taking you back to Zaibach anyway."  
"You don't?"  
"No." He sat down beside her. "I didn't want you back at Zaibach just because of your skill. The truth is, you're one of the few people I actually cared about. but now that, then I guess that you don't feel the same way about me." He stood and walked back to the side of the garden, but turned back. "I just hope that you enjoy your life here." He then climbed over the wall and took off. Hitomi watched him leave.  
"What did he mean, 'Fanelia is having her king married'? Van never told me about that." She entered the castle and looked for Van. Hitomi found him in his room, standing on his balcony. "Van?" He turned and saw her standing in his door, the wind tousling her hair slightly.  
"Hitomi, what is it?"  
"Are you getting married?" He looked startled.   
"No, not unless the advisors have set me up with another princess, why?" She told him what had happened with Dilandau. He didn't look pleased, but he seemed to understand. "You know what you have to do now, right?" She looked up at him, startled and shook her head.  
"Van, I can't start battling again, I told you why." He gripped her shoulders.  
"Hitomi, didn't he say that he didn't just want you to come back because of your skill? It's obvious that he cares about you, and as much as I hate te fact that HE likes my sister, you have to do what your heart tells you to. I'll stand behind you no matter what you choose. I will miss you a lot, but I know that you will be in good hands." He ran a hand down her cheek as a single tear streamed down her face. "Now what do you truly want to do?" She paused for a moment, then looked down at the floor. "I thought so." He pulled her into a hug. "God, I'm going to miss you. But I know you'll be safe. Even so, if you get killed-" He pulled back, a mischivious glint in his eyes. "I'll have his head on a platinum platter." She laughed and pulled him into a tight hug.   
"I'll miss you too, brother." She pulled away and walked into the hall. Van looked down at the ground, and a few minutes later, saw Hitomi, back in her old Dragon Slayer pants and shirt, on a black horse. She waved good bye, he dismissed her with a wave of his hand, causing her to laugh, and she took off in a cloud of dust in the direction Dilandau went.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Some of you people aren't happy with the fact that Hitomi and Van being bro and sis. To tell you the truth, I have no idea where that came from. If you don't like it, just tell me and if I get 20 reviews saying' that you want me to change that little fact, then I will.  
  
  
  
  
Dark Angel ^_~ 


	13. Crystal Tears

  
  
  
*Untamed~Angel~13*  
  
  
  
Dilandau stood on the catwalk of the hanger again, gripping the rail tightly in frustration. *I can't believe that Hitomi actually lied to me. She said that she had no feelings for Van. She actually had the nerve to lie to my face!* He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath.   
"Lord Dilandau." He turned and saw Dalet standing behind him, a nervous look on his face.  
"What?" He asked, no emotion in his voice.  
"There, there's someone here to see you."  
"Oh really?" He turned away from him. "So send them in." He heard Dalet leave and sighed. *Why do I care if she left me for Van Fanel? I'm a warrior, I don't have time for her. I should have known I couldn't trust her. The only one I can trust is myself.* A few minutes later, he heard footsteps behind him. He leaned his folded arms against the rail.   
"Dilandau-sama?" Said a familiar voice that caused him to swallow hard. He straightened up and turned slowly. Hitomi was standing behind him, one hand clutching her upper arm tightly.  
"Hitomi? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Fanelia?" She looked down at the ground and stepped forward.  
"Well, I realized that," She looked up. "But,I have somewhere else that's more important to be." He looked at her skeptically.  
"And where would that be?"  
"Right here-" She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his black shirt. "In your arms." She finished. He froze, then wrapped his arms around her as well, leaning his cheek against the top of her head. After a moment, she pulled back to look at his face. His face was unreadable, she realized.  
"And what about Van?" He asked cautiously. She laughed.  
"I think my brother can take care of himself." He was shocked.  
"Your, your brother?" She looked at him as if he said he wanted to quit Zaibach.   
"Yeah, what'd you think he was?"  
"I, I thought that..." He trailed off, and she realized what he was saying.  
"Didn't I tell you that my feelings for Van wern't as strong as the ones I feel for you?" Hitomi asked.  
"Yeah, but-"  
"Well, I always keep my word." And to prove it, she leaned up and pressed her lips firmly and passionatley against his, startling him. He didn't move for a moment, then wrapped his arms around her and leaned down into the kiss, strengthening it beyond comprehension. She pulled away and leaned her head against his chest, and Dilandau was shocked to feel her tears soaking his shirt. "Dilandau, I am so sorry I hurt you. I was scared, I admit it, and from the way I grew up, I always ran away from the things that scare me. I hope you can forgive me." Dilandau leaned down and was about to kiss her again, but stopped when Viole came into the room.   
"Lord Dilandau, I hate to bother you, but we have orders from Lord Folken to attack Asturia." Dilandau sighed.   
"Fine, tell the Dragon Slayers to prepare for battle." Viole bowed and, after a shocked look at Hitomi, left in the direction of the Dragon Slayer's dorm, and Dilandau turned to Hitomi. "You can stay here until we-"  
"No." She interupted. "One of the things my father taught me was to face my fears. I am going face them, and I'm going to do it with this battle. If I don't, then my fear will keep on chasing me and I'll never be able to battle." He looked at her, a remarkably soft look in his eyes.  
"You still sound like the Hitomi I know well. Fine, come with me, we need to get ready for battle."  
  
*Asturia~Battlefield*  
"So far, so good." Hitomi muttered under her breath. She looked around. The battle was almost over; they were winning. She looked over at Dilandau, catching his eye. He seemed worried about her, but she gave him a look that said, 'don't worry about me.' He smirked, mouthed 'sure!', then turned away. She looked around, and noticed movement in the shadows near Dilandau. She looked closer, and a chill of fear ran down her spine as she realized what it was; Allen was approaching Dilandau, sword drawn. *Oh, god. How can I warn Dilandau without being noticed by Allen?!* She thought for a moment, then looked up again, biting her lip. *I don't like it, but it's the only way to save Dilandau* She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, then crept up to Dilandau. When she was 8 feet away, Allen charged at him. *D*mn!* She ran at Dilandau and pushed him out of the way, causing him to fall and go rolling across the field, then froze in shock and pain as Allen couldn't stop soon enough and accidentally drove his sword through her lower back, coming out through her stomach. She looked down at her stomach in confusion, then realized what had happened and reached back, pulled out the sword, then sank to her knees. Dilandau watched this, then stood up and ran over, kneeling beside her and gipping her shoulders. She looked up at Dilandau as she pressed her hands against her stomach tightly. "Sorry Dilandau-sama, I was just trying to keep you safe. I guess that was foolish, thinking that I can act without orders huh?" He leaned her upper half against his chest, fighting back tears.  
"It's alright, Hitomi, you're going to be okay, we, we'll get you back to the Vione, we'll get you healed, and-" She laughed weakly.  
"No, not this time. I don't think even I can heal this injury. You'll have to finish this battle yourself."  
"What? No, Folken will know what to do, he can heal almost anything, I'm sure he can-" She reached up with one hand to silence him.  
"Lord Dilandau, this injury is too serious." She closed her eyes from the pain, then looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Dilandau-sama, I, I want you to have this." She reached under her shirt and pulled out a blood-red stone on a thin chain. He clasped it in his hand and looked down at her as he felt her blood starting to soak through his shirt.  
"And there's something I want from you." He said quietly, tears starting to spill. She looked up at him, and smiled slightly when she realized what it was he wanted. He leaned down and gently kissed her. She was kissing back for a moment, then stopped. He pulled away and looked at her. "Hitomi?" She was looking at someone behind Dilandau, and he turned to see Folken standing behind him.  
"Hitomi, the sorcerers want to at least try to heal you, and they sent me to retrieve you for them." She looked up at Dilandau.   
"Just in case I don't come back," She told him. "I just want to tell you that-"  
"Yeah, me too." He interupted, knowing what she was going to say. He picked her up, stood and handed her to Folken. Folken turned and entered the Leva-ship he had come in, and Dilandau watched them leave, gripping her necklace tightly in his hand. He watched until the ship was out of sight, then heard someone charging at him and turned in time to block Allen's sword. "You actually have the nerve to attack me when you just fatelly wounded my best Dragon Slayer?!" Fire ignited in his eyes and he drove at Allen, stopping when Miguel stepped in front of him, blocking his attack.  
"Forgive me for interupting, Lord Dilandau, but Lord Folken has informed me that we are to return to the Vione." Dilandau trembled with rage, then lowered his sword and turned to Allen.  
"Just you wait. You'll get what is coming to you soon enough." He said, with deadly anger in his voice. He turned and headed to his guymelef, got in it and took off for the Vione.  
  
  
*2~weeks~later*  
"What?!" Dilandau was frozen with shock. He collapsed into his chair, shock and horror written all over his face.  
"I am so sorry, sir, but it's true." Gatti said, pain in his voice. "Hitomi has died. The sorcerers just informed Folken, who has instructed me to tell you." He bit his lip, waiting for Dilandau's reaction. Dilandau waved him away, and Gatti left.   
Miguel, Viole and Chesta were waiting for him outside Dilandau's room.  
"How'd he take it?" Miguel asked. Gatti shook his head.  
"Not well. He was too shocked to even hit me." Viole was still startled.  
"I can't believe that Hitomi died. She was the strongest one out of all of us. Yet, Allen was able to kill her." They walked away, still talking.  
Dilandau sat in his chair, his face covered in shadows, hiding the tears rolling down his face. The only part of him that was visible was his hand, which was gripping the necklace hanging around his neck tightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I almost started crying when I reread this part. *sniff* But I'm a wimp, so I won't be surprised if you guys don't start.   
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
(or is it?) 


End file.
